


Dear Master

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Animals, Bestiality, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Kink Meme, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex with Sentient Animals, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise comes home one day from work, and there's something weird with his usually unsociable pet panther Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Master

**Author's Note:**

> For the knb_kink meme: Panther!Aomine/Kise (It's already been filled but I had started writing before the fill was up so I finshed it)
> 
> This is the first time I have written bestiality, so please bear with the quality! It was fun though, so I wouldn't mind writing more in the future in the same verse...  
> Also; this is FULL bestiality, aka not animal ears on human but an actual panther, so if you don't like that kind of thing I suggest you hit the back button.

 

"Aominecchi, I'm home!" Kise called as he opened the door to his apartment and strode inside, throwing his jacket and bag onto the counter before taking off his shoes. Like usual he saw blue eyes leer at him from behind the corner to his bedroom, but unusually enough they were getting closer of their own accord. With fluid motion the large cat paced towards him, steps heavy and the tail's top swinging back and forth. Even more curiously the large feline nudged at his owners fingertips with his nose, stroking his furry cheek against the human's leg. 

Getting down on his knees Kise smiled despite his bewilderment and started scratching and petting the black cat, "what's wrong, did you miss me?" 

A gentle purr vibrated against his neck as Aomine sniffed his scent, licking with a rough tongue at the sensitive skin. Kise shuddered; he had always thought the feeling of his pet's tongue was weird, making it tickle deep inside his stomach and not being either pleasant nor displeasing. So when the licking became more insistent and was making all the uncovered places on his upper body wet the blonde decided enough was enough.

Rumbling with childish feelings of rejection, Aomine followed his owner, circling his legs when he walked and "meowed"--though they were really more like silent roars. No matter what Kise did the cat was constantly around him, his large size apparently being no hinder from squeezing himself in between the fridge and the human. Grumpy nips at Kise's jeans earned him a reprimand though, but instead of getting fretful Aomine just continued to move back and forth against the material he had just been tugging at. His tail twirled and hooked around muscular legs, trying to pull attention to himself as dinner was being cooked on the stove.

Luckily for him, Aomine had a very affectionate owner, so whenever he didn't have to watch the food frying he would get down on the floor to appease the feline. Seemingly satisfied for a moment Aomine occupied Kise's entire lap, setting his front paws on the human's shoulders and nuzzling his blonde locks and ear. It was impossible to endure the cat's weight for any longer periods of time, so Kise had to spread his legs and frame the animal in while his hands scratched fur covered hips. He talked and cooed to the carnivore who almost seemed to respond with appreciative purrs and mewls. The soft sounds almost lulled the blonde to sleep. With his eyes closed the weight upon his shoulders seemed to become heavier and pressure forced his legs wider apart. 

"Ah, the food!!" Kise suddenly yelps and throws the panther off as gently as possible before jumping up to lower the temperature on the rice and to turn over the chicken he was cooking. Upon noticing the positively disgruntled and sullen look on a whiskered face, Kise leaned down and kissed the wet, black nose in apology. "Sorry Aominecchi, you can sleep in my bed today, ok?"

Despite Aomine's habit of always taking up a large portion of his master's bed instead of his own his mood seemed to lighten, probably because he wasn't going to be scolded for climbing on top of the covers today. Really, he spend almost all day in that bed, not revealing the secret that he missed Kise so much when he was away he wanted to be at the place smelling the most like his precious owner. But of course the blonde was not aware of the lonely reason for his bed to be covered in black hairs every day.

When Kise returned to the stove in order to pay proper attention to the cooking Aomine settled with standing with his hind pressed against his human, tail flicking lazily back and forth. It must've just been his imagination but Kise could almost  _swear_  his ass was being caressed by the lanky limb. But he was being ridiculous surely, the feline can't possibly know that's sexual harassment. 

Kise has to tell himself this all throughout dinner too. The way Aomine insisted on setting his head between Kise's legs and watch him while he ate wasn't something that had happened before, and he was beginning to think that maybe his cat was sick. In the end he had to push the feline away in order to eat, but he still remained close, nudging the blonde's side carefully. 

When Kise finally had finished washing his plate and all the other things he was heading for a shower, but on the way there he was pushed up against the wall as Aomine insisted on nuzzling his ass and purr appreciatively. 

By this time Kise was absolutely positive that Aomine  _was_  sick, and he made a mental note to go to the vet the first thing in the morning. With some force and a healthy amount of water spraying threats the blonde managed to make it to the bathroom somehow, despite the frustrated roars sounding on the other side of the door when he locked it.

With a sigh Kise undressed before he entered the shower, moaning lowly as he let the hot water stream down his body. He tried to ignore the scratching at the door, yelling for his pet to stop because he had already had to replace the door to his bedroom because Aomine had clawed it to splinters, basically. 

Unable to spend a longer time in the hot stream, Kise exited and wrapped a towel around his hips before he went and tore the door open, glaring at the unconcerned cat waiting for him, tail swinging back and forth in a far too pleased way.

"You happy now? I'm not going to bed yet you know," Kise grumbled and stomped back to the sink, getting out all his skincare products from the cabinet before scrubbing at his face with a rough towel. While he was busy he didn't notice intent blue eyes getting closer with clear purpose glinting in them. He didn't even react to his pet's presence until a cold, wet nose was rudely showed between his legs, accompanied by a slick, long tongue.

"Aominecchi!" he cried, turning around with an indignant expression to stare at the panther in bewilderment. His confusion got no kind of response besides Aomine moving in again, this time biting the towel to tug it away. When it fell to the floor, before Kise could do anything to cover himself up, that rough tongue flicked out again, licking against his naked cock, stirring his body up. With a horrified gasp the human tried to back away, only to have his retreat interrupted by a large paw that tripped him, making him fall against the sink and land on the floor with a hard thump. 

"What the hell are you doing Aominecchi?!" Kise asked as the feline pounced on him, pinning his body with the sheer weight. A deep purr was the response, accompanied by a few quick humps against his leg. In surprise amber eyes looked down, seeing something that made him gasp in shock. Against his leg was his pets  _hard, fully erect cock_.

Realization slowly dawned upon him. The overly affective greeting, the insisting on physical contact... Aomine was in heat.

Did male animals even have heats? Well, it was a question Kise could save for a less critical time because right now he had to stop the 80 kilogram cat from forcing his legs apart. 

"No, no, stop it Aominecchi! I'm not a girl panther you know!" the blond was scrambling to get away, Aomine just growled at his efforts and pinned him down against the floor, climbing on top of the human and lapping at every precious inch of pale skin he could reach. Every lick tickled deep in Kise's stomach, making his breathing just a tiny bit deeper and heavier. 

"No, Ao-- _hnn_!" Kise moaned out as Aomine humped against his ass, wanting to enter but being unable to. "I-I'm a human! This is wrong Aominecchi!" Of course his words went unheeded, and Aomine just whined before he began rutting, rubbing against Kise every time his hips moved forward. 

The sensation was leaving Kise to almost cry out of shame, because even though he didn't think of himself as a pervert, he was getting turned on. His member was getting uncomfortably squeezed beneath him, and his asshole was quivering at the prospect of being entered,  _to be mounted_  by his precious pet. But it was wrong, Aomine was an animal! That would be bestiality and--

" _Ah-Aominecchi~_ ," Kise breathed out as he unconsciously moved his legs wider, pushing back against the dripping erection pushing against his entrance. Over his shoulder Kise could hear how the cat growled desperately, thrusting with more vigour at the inviting hints, but still failing to push inside the un-stretched ring of muscles. Maybe...just this once...

Aomine wasn't going to give in until he got what he wanted, and Kise couldn't entirely deny that he felt sorry for his pet. As the master, it was his responsibility to take care of his cat, and right now he needed to be relieved.

With an unsteady arm, Kise reached up over the sink, grabbing first best bottle he could find before pouring some of it on his fingers. The slick cream was supposed to moisturise his skin, but it would probably work well enough for a lube because Aomine was positively  _dripping_  with precum already. 

Kise nudged at the cat looming above him, effectively getting him off so he could reach to his ass.Blue, lusty eyes watched as if in a trance as Kise slipped one slick finger inside himself as he got up on his knees, making himself shiver. The tingling sensation of stretching his ass was getting even stronger with the way he was being watched; like he was some kind of prey waiting to be eaten. When he let a moan slip out through his lips Aomine perked up, growling as he paced his paws impatiently. Without consent, the panther came forward again, nudging against the hands of his owner before he licked with his long, rough tongue, effectively making Kise cry out with how his asshole quivered.

The pleasured assault didn't falter, and Kise moaned desperately as he stretched himself wider, allowing for Aomine's tongue to enter him. It was hot, and utterly sinful, but the blond couldn't stop himself from pressing back against the eagerly thrusting tongue that massaged his insides roughly. 

"Ah-ominecchi~...m-more, more,  _more--ah_!" Kise cried out when he felt a hard lick against his prostate, his cock quivering at the electric feeling surging though his body. Aomine obviously realized he'd found something good, and insistently continued brushing against the spot that made his master rock back against him so wantonly as if they were already fucking.

Kise was already on the edge, his body frantically searching for release as he rocked in time to the tongue's slick thrusts. Suddenly Aomine purred, making Kise feel the dull vibrations against his ass. Crying out, the blond jerked back, body tensing up when is cock ached just as he came. Burning hot pleasure left him shivering and he fell down on the floor, legs too weak to hold him up as his orgasm pulsed through him.

By now Aomine's interest was totally piqued and he moved up above Kise, smelling his cum before realizing his efforts to make his master submit was paying off. Had he had the means to smile he would've been grinning right now, but instead he just swished his tail back and forth in deep masculine satisfaction. 

"Aominecchi..." Kise mumbled when he was aware of his cat looming above him, again pressing down on his ass eagerly. Huffing, the human pulled the panther down in order to bite his ear gently, earning a muffled hiss.

"Alright, don't look at me like that..." Kise laughed when blue orbs grumpily questioned if they could get it on because damn the feline was tired of waiting. So in order to appease his pet he once again got up on his knees, letting his body rest at his shoulders as he spread his nether cheeks to allow for easy entrance. At the sight of the inviting action Aomine growled darkly before he placed his front paws at each side of Kise's body, testing out his footing before he moved forward gently, managing to poke at Kise's fingers before he finally slid in.

The loud, breathy moan that echoed against the walls surprised Kise, he didn't even know he could sound like that. On the contrary, Aomine purred against his master's ear and licked his neck at the noise, obviously pleased. Experimentally he thrust, making Kise gasp and clamp down, body begging for more than just teasing strokes. 

Kise let his hands fall down to the floor again and keep himself steady against the floor as he pushed back against the shallow, aggravating thrusts. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but even as he bit his lip with piercing pressure he couldn't keep the sounds at bay; it was as if his body as becoming more and more indecent every time he gave into the cat above him. And that was surely the case because even though Aomine wasn't as big as most humans Kise had slept with his body was still focusing and feeling  _more_  than he had ever done before. Maybe it was the indignant fact that he was letting an animal fuck him, or maybe it was that he hadn't had sex for almost a year--no thanks to his damned cat being hostile to anyone daring to step thought the door that was not Kise.

Almost as if sensing the train of thoughts of his human, Aomine thrust forward harder, making Kise cry out in surprise, but not displeasure. The sudden force behind the action caught him off guard, but he was soon enjoying the slick feeling so much he wasn't even aware of his own hands coming up to grope at his own chest. Absently, he twisted his nipples and sighed at the tickling feeling. Noticing his increased comfort with the situation, Aomine growled and took new purchase, surprising Kise with the sudden force and increasing pace. 

"A-Aomine--," Kise was cut off by an affectionate lick to his cheek. The rough lapping continued back to his shoulder blades, making the blonde cry out when a sharp nip drew a small amount of blood from his skin. He mewled angrily at the feline, unconsciously moving away, much to Aomine's disgruntlement. A large paw setting on a pale stomach caused Kise to be pulled back, and moan loudly as he enjoyed the feeling of the slick cock going even deeper inside him. Suddenly the pain at his back wasn't even in the back of his mind, and all he could think about was how he jutted his ass to match the eager animal thrusting inside him. 

Kise breathed out his pet's name as he moved, over and over again until he could form coherent words. One of his hands stroke down his stomach, quivering just slightly as he took hold of his cock and jerked it in time to the rough fucking. Unlike with humans, Kise didn't have to beg for Aomine to move faster-- _harder_ \--it was already close to too much for him with the way the panther's hips slapped into his own.

The way his face and shoulders were pushed down against the floor would have him whining in pain, but the electrifying pleasure pulsing through his ass and cock numbed out the unpleasantness. The only thing he could feel was how by every time the slick cock pounded into him he was getting closer to the edge, ready to burst at any moment. The cat seemed ready too, judging by how his movements became even quicker, less even and sharp claws scraped against the tiled floor to find footing to drive his cock even deeper inside. 

"Ah~a, ah, A-Aominecchi~," Kise chimed out as he held his cock firmly, fingers teasing the head as he kept himself from cumming, he wanted to be  _completely_  aware of his ass being filled by the panther's semen. "H-hurry up and cum, you i-idiot..."

Almost as if understanding, Aomine growled,and went harder, mouth opening around the back of his masters neck as he bit gently, licking roughly as loud moans filled his ears. Finally, with a jerky, hard thrust Aomine came inside his master, a silent, satisfied roar coming from him as he made sure that Kise milked him completely.

Merely seconds after the blonde cried out, shoving his hips backwards into the snappy thrusts as he rode his orgasm. The thought of being "dirty" didn't cross his mind, and if it did, he would've been coming at the thought anyway. Having Aomine fuck him at been the best lay of his life, judging by the way his cock wouldn't stop tingling and the white wouldn't disappear from his vision even as he almost collapsed onto the floor, the only thing holding him up was the cat's cock that was still seated deep inside his ass.

Aomine rumbled deep in his chest, nibbling at the tips of his master's still wet hair, making him sigh dreamily. Then, he backed away, his limp dick slipping out of the slick ass that was dripping with cum, and he looked at his handiwork with such deep satisfaction Kise could almost feel it in his own body. Well, he did feel satisfied as well so it wasn't very strange. 

Then, when Kise laid panting and exhausted on the floor Aomine simply walked out of the room, leaving his master there.

"Aominecchi?" Kise called when he saw the black tail disappear behind the door, but he got no answer. Instead, he got up on wobbly legs, only to fall down with a yelp. Immediately the feline was back, trotting through the doorway with a concerned look. Quickly he padded over to his master, sniffing him and licking at a few places to make sure he was fine before leaving again; though not before he gave Kise a look that told him to stay put.The blonde giggled.

Only a minute later Aomine returned with a large shirt in his mouth, placing it in Kise's lap in order for him to put it on. Thankful, Kise petted and kissed the black animal before he pulled the cotton material over his head. He wasn't completely dry still, but he couldn't care any less with the haze of post-sex was still clouding his brain. He was so clouded in fact that he barely noticed Aomine nudging his arm with a cold nose.

"Hm, you gonna carry me?" Kise mumbled in half-seriousness, and when only a completely definite look was returned did he smile and lean over the cat's back before he winced at the sting when he threw his leg over as well.

The cat groaned a little under the weight but didn't mind and had no problem carrying Kise to his bedroom, and since the bed was low he even managed to jump up into it before Kise slid off and landed among the sheets. Lazily, Kise got under the duvet and leaned into the pillows, and he would've fallen asleep immediately if it hadn't been for Aomine's body settling around him, with one heavy paw draped over his ribcage and upper arm, but it was pleasant so he didn't shake it off. 

"Aominecchi, fuck me again sometime..." the semi-conscious words piqued the panther's interest, but when he hear light snoozing breaths he settled down once again, draping his tail around his human's lower half possessively. 

Though he made sure to remember those words for the morning.


End file.
